Natsu no Mori
by Vicadin-Tea
Summary: Naruto's summer. The touch that he wants and the touch he can't have. KyuuNaru. Shounen ai.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. On that note, Kyuubi isn't mine either. ::looks at Naruto and Kyuubi plushies forlornly::

A/N: AU-ish. This is a shot at KyuNaru, by the way. Not many fics on this pairing out there so I thought I might as well contribute to the society. For those who are scandalized by this pairing, just hit "back"; the rest, enjoy:)

* * *

_**Natsu no Mori**_

Chapter I: Summer's Forest

During the hot summer, I always run to the ero-sennin, also known as Jiraiya, also known as one of the three legendary sennins, and also known as the infamous author of _Icha Icha Paradise_. His house is really huge and it is near the _Dark Forest _so I like it there. Besides, there is nowhere else I could go, really. Iruka-niichan will be busy with the holidays with ...that No.2 pervert who worshipped ero-jii's stupid book. Oh well, back to the forest which I absolutely adore; it is rumored to be a haven for all sorts of evil monsters that tore anyone lost in it, and also the infamous _Kitsune_ demon, which destroyed _Konohagakure_ four centuries ago, lives in there. I have been there for three times and for three times, the most threatening thing I ever saw was this really huge toad that kind of look like Gama Bunta. Needless to say, I did not believe the rumor much. Until the very first time I got lost.

I was seven when I first saw him. I didn't really know what happened, but the next thing I knew, it was dark and I was trapped in a labyrinth of flowers and trees. I ran around the vegetation, the hills and the streams searching for a way out but all I saw were different shades of green and the growing darkness. The urge to run became more intense when I heard ghastly howls but I was too exhausted. From sadness and fear, I started to cry. Then he came.

"Oi _kozo_... Why are you crying?" A tall boy, with long, fiery red hair and a fox-shaped mask, asked me from behind a tree. Excited that there was someone who could help me, I leaped towards him and cried, "Save me--!!" The boy dodged away with an inhuman speed and I met the ground face-first.

"Ah... _gomen_. But aren't you a human child? ...I'll disappear if a human child touches me." The fox-masked boy said.

Upon hearing this, I scratched my blonde head and frowned. "Huh? Does that mean... Could it be that...you're not a human?"

The reply was swift. "I live here."

"Really? ... You're... Are you a monster?! Are you going to eat me? What do you mean by disappear?"

The redhead did not reply my bombardment of questions. I wondered if I should repeat. An awkward silence filled the space between us before crickets broke it. I took that as a hint from above to make the first move and reached out for him but he ducked away.

"..." I jumped.

"..." He swerved away.

"..." Another miss.

Not giving up, I pounced on him. He just skipped back as if he had predicted my move so my hands did not even reach an inch towards him. This game of tag continued for another few rounds. I suddenly regretted not paying attention in class and listened to all those _ninja-do_ and _taijutsu_ Iruka-niichan taught us. Concentrating, I reached out again, only to receive a hit from a branch in my face.

"Itai! You didn't have to hit me! And so harsh too!" I screeched, rubbing my bruised forehead.

"You ignorant brat! 'Disappear' means to vanish. A spell was cast on me. If a human touched me, that's the end of me. And of course since I can't touch a human, I can't eat one. In the first place, I definitely won't eat a girly-looking blonde like you. So don't worry!" A huff and a puff and he looked at me as I reddened in anger and shame.

"_Na--Nandato_!! I do not look like a girl! ...and...and... Iamsorry..." I held my head low as I realized what I terrible mistake could have committed, had I touched him. The word '_murderer_' reverberated in my young mind.

"...Oi, stop crying. Aren't you lost? I can't touch you so hold on to this." He held the branch out to me then spoke again. "I'll take you out of here."

Glad that the older boy was not angry at me and that he was helping me, I forgot about his spell and tried to hug him out of gratitude, again.

As I laid on the grass, face-down, I thought, 'That idiot! He hit the same spot again!'

* * *

We held on to opposite ends of the branch and walked on in silence when I suddenly remembered a scene like this in a drama I recently watched and laughed. 

"Hahaha... Ano sa, this feels like a date! Hahahaha..."

The other boy bristled. "This does **not** feel like a date at all!!"

"It does! It does!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"... You're not scared?"

I only gave him a small smile.

He did not comment and we walked on. "... Go straight this way and you can get home." I thought he was going to leave me then. But he accompanied me all the way to the entrance, anyway.

When we reached, he gave a curt "bye" and was about to leave.

"Wait!" I cried. "Are you always here? Can I see you again?"

The other boy turned around and looked at me for a while before giving a response, which I thought was weird, "'Once you enter, you can never return.' Isn't that what they always say?"

I shook my head; I don't care much about what the villagers say about the forest or its inhabitants, anyway.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto desu. What's your name?" I smiled brightly as I awaited his answer. It didn't come.

"A... Anyway! I'll visit you tomorrow. I'll bring my favourite food too! Umm, thanks and umm, bye!" With that, I ran away feeling rather hurt. I always thought that I'll get used to the silence that was given to me whenever I asked something. The feeling of not being seen; the feeling of not being heard; the feeling of being unwanted -- I thought I had gotten used to it. But the fox-masked boy's silence hurt me more than any other silence or feeling that the villagers offered. I had thought that he would be different. In the end, I'm still unwanted both by humans and monsters. Disappointment, sadness and loneliness began to seep into me. Had I been more absorbed in my bitterness, I would have missed it.

"... ...It's Kyuubi."

And he was gone.

* * *

"Naruto!" 

"Ero-sennin!" I cried as the white-haired man made his way towards me.

"You naughty boy!" He scolded as he delivered a _'Kerokero-punch'_ to my head. "I've been searching all over the place for your sorry butt, _kusogaki_!"

I cradled my injured head and winced. The sight of me must have been really pitiful because not long later, the man I regarded as family held me up and rubbed my head then carried me on his shoulders. I gave a little victory smirk but quickly hid it when he turned to look at me with a suscipicious lift of his eyebrow. Thinking back about Kyuubi, I asked, "Ano sa, ero-jii, is it true that there are monsters in the forest?"

Jiraiya scratched his chin and laughed. "Ahh…that? Could it be… Naru-chan met a monster?! Haha… The story about the _Kitsune_-God, Inari, and the _Kitsune_ demon right? That's just a legend."

I frowned. I didn't like what I was hearing. _'Kyuubi is not just a legend. He's real.'_

The perverted man continued. "When I was young, I used to enter the forest with Tsunade-chan. We never saw a monster but I thought I saw something moving at the edge. In the late summer, we would somtimes hear strange music from the forest. My other friend, Oro-chan, told me that he got lost in the festival that was held in the forest but people in _Konohagakure_ never ever hold any festivals in the outskirts here. So we wondered if the monsters held it. Ahh…those were the good old days. I was young and so handsome then. Not that I'm not handsome now! Ahh… All those pretty girls back then were so in love with me… I had at least…"

I gave him a **Look** and tuned him out after that. I thought about Kyuubi again and suddenly felt excited about tomorrow.

**

* * *

Hi everyone! Vicadin-tea desu! It's been a while since I posted, I think. This story will properly be three-chapter long if everything goes well. (Eg, If my laptop doesn't crash or if my tests are okay so I'm not depressed...etc) **

Well, please look forward to the coming chapters. And, thanks for reading!

Oh yeah, Kerokero is a sound frogs make. And to clarify some identities --- the No.2 pervert is none other than Hatake Kakashi and Oro-chan is indeed Orochimaru... (--)"


	2. Interlude

For disclaimer, please refer to the previous chapter.

Summary: Naruto meets a mysterious redhead in the Dark Forest. Just who he is?

* * *

_**Natsu no Mori**_

**Chapter II: _Toki no Nagare_ --The Flow of Time--**

"Here you are. I cannot believe you really came back. (And with ramen too.)" The redhead greeted me as I approached the entrance of the forest.

"Wa... You... You've been waiting for me to come back?" I asked happily as I tried to glomp him.

A loud "Ite!!" resonated in the forest.

"You're really ignorant, gaki!" The branch-wielding older boy admonished.

I laughed and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Ahaha... sorry, sorry! I was just too excited!"

"Hmm... it's too hot here. Let's go somewhere cooler. Don't worry. I'll take you back here." He held out the branch for me. "Come on."

* * *

We walked in the shade as we chatted and enjoyed the serenity of the forest. Suddenly, I felt a chill and the cold weight of eyes on me. Out of the corner of my vision, a shadow zoomed past the tress. Frightened, I hid behind Kyuubi, careful not to touch him in the process. The dark form stopped behind a tree in front of us and suddenly a frail, ghost-like voice drifted in the still air. 

_"Kyuubi... Is that a human child? ... Can I eat it?"_

"No. He's my friend." The redhead stood over me in a protective stance.

The dark form grumbled a little before spitting out a 'f_ine_.' Then it continued in its scary voice, "_Oi, gaki! If you touch Kyuubi, I'll really eat your flesh and drink your blood and..."_

A sudden sneeze from Kyuubi rang out among the trees and the dark form spontaneously burst into a cloud and into the form of a small, dark raccoon before bounding away.

I forgot all about my fear of the monster's threat and exclaimed, "Wow! It's a raccoon spirit!!"

"That's a **monster**. _Shukaku_, the desert raccoon. He used to be very bloodthirsty and he still likes to trick people but he is generally nice. His only weakness is loud noises." The older boy sniffed a bit before muttering something about 'damn pollen'.

"Wow! Monsters do exist!!" I squealed, throwing my hands in the air. It felt as if I just discovered a world-revolutionary fact.

Kyuubi snorted at my obvious excitement and lazily said, "Of course! What do you think I am?"

I looked at Kyuubi's porcelain fox mask and voiced my query. "Ne Kyuubi, are you a faceless monster? Why are you wearing a mask?"

"... It doesn't matter... Tell me more about yourself, Naruto." The elder boy spoke as he walked ahead of me.

Grinning cheekily, I ran up to him and playfully threw my shoe at him. "Hehe... Could it be that... you are interested in me?!" I asked and fluttered my lashes.

The reply that came warmed my heart so much that I felt like crying. "Hn. That's why I waited."

* * *

I came to visit him everyday. I spent my entire summer playing in the forest. Even though it seemed a bit lonely for me since I was the only one who knew about Kyuubi, the days I spent with him were filled with utmost happiness. Never have I felt so at peace with a person. But then again, maybe that's why Kyuubi was different; he was no human.

* * *

It was a cloudy day when I saw, for the first time, how Kyuubi looked like. 

"Ne Kyuubi, you asleep?" I bent over his prone form on the grass. He did not reply. I stared at the white mask modeled after a fox.

'... ... It should be okay to touch a mask right?'

And so I reached out and plucked the entity from my friend's face. Soulful topaz orbs gazed back at me as I held the mask. Stunned and embarrassed, I slammed the mask back onto his face.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled and scrambled a few steps back, hands over my head just in case a branch comes flying towards my face.

"Hey! Ouch!!" He sat up abruptly and rubbed his face gingerly, the mask resting on the crown of his fiery mane. "Kozo! Attacked me while I was asleep... Che..."

Seeing no branch, I stuck out my tongue and muttered an indignant 'you were pretending to sleep!' But Kyuubi didn't appear to hear it. Instead he just stared at me with those piercing, clear eyes and said softly, "...So? My face wasn't a big deal right?"

"... Why are you wearing a mask?"

"If I don't, I ... won't look like a monster."

A tense silence enveloped us. Thinking about what he said, I thought it was kind of funny and laughed, "That's weird. Hahaha..."

He joined in the laughter seconds later.

* * *

"Na, Kyuubi, from tomorrow, I can't come here for a while... I told you before right? This is a summer visit to ero-sennin's so I got to return home tomorrow." I lowered my head so that the boy in front of me would not see the tears that were threatening to burst. I don't want him to think of me as weak but I secretly hoped that he would not be immunized to tears so that I can use my 'puppy-eye' attack; I want to see him again next year. 

He merely took a yawn and emitted a nonchalant 'huh...' and we just stood there at the entrance of the forest. Me, with immense disappointment and sadness and him with his apathetic attitude. He broke the awkwardness between us first. "Naruto, are you able to visit next year?"

Stunned at his question, I looked up to see that he was looking anywhere but me. 'Could it be that he is embarrassed?' When I did not respond, he finally looked back at me. "...Well?" Through a teary smile, I whispered 'yes'.

* * *

Since then, I was excited about summer. 

The next summer, Kyuubi waited for me to come.

The same summer arrived, again and again.

Though we were happy, there were times when I felt lonely even with Kyuubi. The other monsters respected him and were always careful around him. When they saw us, they would say the say thing --- "Kyuu, that's a human child! Be careful." Then they will turn to me and say, "Human child, do not touch him. Or else!" Though they sounded threatening, they were not mean. More importantly, they could touch Kyuubi. Sometimes, I wondered what it would be like to be able to touch Kyuubi. Would he be warm like the summer's breeze, or cool to the touch?

* * *

It was the summer when I was twelve. Kyuubi had promised that he would take off his mask when we were together (after much persuasion and the infamous 'puppy-eyes' attack; it turned out he wasn't immune to my tears afterall) and I wanted to see that handsome face when its owner was shocked. Thinking about Kyuubi's features always made me blush and I wondered if it was normal. But anyone would blush when they see that well-toned body and slightly copperish tan, clear golden eyes, sharp and straight nose and those full lips. Then again, thinking about Sasuke, that _quite_ good-looking bastard didn't exactly make me blush. Anyway, I was too young to ponder on things like these. 

Besides all that I wanted to do then was just to carry out my prank. It had worked out well and been really fun especially when he shrieked sharply when the upper half of my body swooped down directly above him and dangled on the branch of his favorite old oak tree. But my mirth was short-lived when the branch gave a warning groan before it snapped.

"Kyaa--!!"

"Naruto!!"

It all happened in such a slow manner. Those sturdy arms reaching out for me; Kyuubi's warning 'I'll disappear if you touch me...'; and my backward flip so that I won't even graze his fingers.

"That... was close." Kyuubi remarked as he held out the branch for me. "Naruto! Are you okay? Does anywhere hurt?"

"..." I remain crouched on the heap of fallen leaves that lessened the damage of my fall.

"Naruto...?"

"Ano sa, Kyuubi... promise me..."

"_Nani_? _Daijoubu_?" He stepped closer towards me.

"Don't come any closer!" I quickly shrank back away from his touch... away from his inquiring and worried eyes... and away from that warm presence.

"Promise me! Promise that ... you won't ever... won't ever... touch me... Please... please..." I buried my face in my small hands so that he can't see me crying.

'Kyuubi... ...'

* * *

A/N: 

Hi again. First thing, thanks to WaterBookLover for that one and only review. ::weeps:: And yes, it's from a manga called "Hotaru (no Mori)" I think. The ending will... well... You'll see soon. But it won't be... pleasant. The next update will be very swift. Oh, and comments are very much appreciated. :)


	3. Finale

For disclaimer, please refer to Chapter I

Summary: Naruto meets a redhead in the _Dark Forest_. Who is he?

* * *

_**Natsu no Mori**_

**Chapter III: _Sayounara_ --Farewell--**

Every summer, I made sure to visit him.

"Kyuu! I'm here again!"

That year, I was sixteen. I had completed my Chuunin examinations and was wearing the vest that distinguished me as one.

He stared at me through that mask of his for a long while before uttering, "...You're a Chuunin."

Under his intense scrutiny, I tried really hard to hide my blush. But the thoughts of those beautiful golden eyes on me made me feel really... weird and self-conscious. But when he uttered those words, I visibly swelled. "Haha... So you noticed." I puffed my chest proudly and gave him a smirk.

_--Since when did Kyuubi's opinions matter so much?-- _

He snickered at my antics and attacked my greatest weakness. "But you **still** look like a **girl**!"

"Nani!!" I yelled indignantly and raised my clenched fists at him. "Teme! I'll beat the crap out of you!!"

A whooping laugh from the elder boy and a 'come and catch me if you can!' and our usual game of tag began. Not once did I use any _ninjutsu_ on him. It was as if, if I used those things, all the childhood innocence and fun of it all would disperse into the humid, warm wind.

* * *

Compared to humans, Kyuubi grew up very slowly. 

Each year, I look differently. But Kyuubi looks almost the same as the first time.

"One day, I'm going to be older than him." ::sweats::

Somewhere inside me, I wished that he was a human too.

* * *

_**Third Point Of View**_

**Winter. The Academy **

"Naruto." A raven haired youth with very handsome features called out quietly to an oblivious blonde. "Oi, dobe!"

"Teme, Sasuke-bastard! Don't call me that! ...Nani yo?" Naruto bristled.

"Che! Just wanted to warn you that that spot is frozen."

The blond looked at the frozen puddle that he was about to step on and blinked. Then he smiled sheepishly. "...Oh..."

The brunette, known as Sasuke, held out his hand to the other boy and looked away. "It.. It's slippery and dangerous... hold... hold on."

Naruto looked at the slightly blushing Uchiha with curiousity before shyly taking the offered hand. Suddenly, another boy, a smiling redhead with topaz eyes and a fox mask, holding a branch and saying 'hold on' materialized in the blond's mind.

'Kyuubi... I want to see you... I wish I can touch you... Kyuubi...'

Somewhere in the outskirts of _Konohagakure_, a boy, with a mask on the crown of his red locks, stared at the gray winter sky wistfully and sighed.

* * *

"That's your new vest? Time passes so fast." 

I smiled and nodded.

The other boy laid on his back and looked at the endlessly blue sky that reminded him so much of the shorter boy next to him. "Already a Jounin huh?"

"Aa."

"Ne Naruto, recently you never try to jump on me."

I gave a warm smile to my friend and laid down beside him. "Haha. Of course not. You've hit me so many times!"

A comfortable silence passed between us then I remembered my agenda. "Aa! Sou da! Ano sa, I'm going to get a job near the outskirts here so that I can come and visit you during the winter, spring, and fall too! Then we can see each other more frequently right? Haha!" I grinned at my brilliant idea.

"Naruto..." The usually cheery baritone voice suddenly became so solemn."...I will talk about myself."

"Eh...?"

"I'm not a human, but I'm also not a monster. I used to be a monster though... around four centuries ago. That time, I was the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune that ravaged _Konohagakure_ but I was captured and sealed in a vessel. The vessel died not long after but I retained part of his looks and humane side. Actually, I was supposed to die along with my host but the _Kitsune_ God, Inari, took pity on me and gave me another chance. So I stayed here, not able to die, just like a ghost."

Kyuubi looked at me with those pure and clear eyes I loved so much and smiled softly.

"Naruto. You can forget about me." The redhead looked at his hand and whispered. "My body is very fragile. If a human touched me, the spell will dissolve; my existence is not true, so you should forget about me and..."

"Kyuubi!" I interjected before dropping my volume. "Kyuubi is real... Kyuubi is like snow... If I touch you, you are going to disappear." I looked at him and sat closer to him. "I was always thinking about you during winter." _'And fall... and spring.'_

I turned my face away from him to hide my tears. "Even if snow melts, its existence is true... So please don't say those things... Don't tell me to..." _'...forget you...' _

"Kyuubi, please don't forget me. Don't ever forget me." I looked pleadingly into his golden eyes.

A brief silence and a hesitant nod later, we continued talking about the things that we encountered during the times we were not together, as if the previous conversation did not transpired.

_--I know that one day, time is going to separate the two of us. But still, until then, let's stay together--_

_

* * *

"Ara?_ Monster festival_?"_ I asked as softly as I could so that the fishes in the waters won't be scared away. 

"...No. Monsters' festival." Came an almost inaudible reply.

"What's the difference?" I gave up and pulled the line in. Fishing was never my thing anyway.

"Nuance is different." Kyuubi continued to wait patiently for the fish to take his bait while I sweat-dropped. 'Nuance...?'

"You were too young to ask before." Moments later, he too gave up and drew his line in. "Can you come tonight? I... I've always wanted to go with you."

"Yes! Yes, Yes!! I want to go!!" I exclaimed excitedly as we made our way back. "Haha, but it seems kind of scary."

He stopped walking then he removed his mask and gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. It's exactly like the humans' festival except the monsters pretend to be human... Don't be scared. I'll protect you."

I looked at him with wide eyes. Suddenly, the want to hold him surged through me like tidal waves and I could hardly keep myself that close to him without wanting to touch him. I quickly quelled that feeling and put on my usual 'bratty-look'.

"...If you tell me that kind of thing, I would want to jump on you." I grinned cheekily.

"...That's my wish."

_'Kyuubi... it hurts.'_

* * *

That night was the most beautiful one that I ever had in the forest. The lights from the lamps and lanterns were soft and mellow and they blended perfectly well with the atmosphere, making everything seem dream-like and unreal. Little 'children' ran around with their cute masks of different animals --- foxes, raccoons, bears and cats --- and many stalls were filled with all sorts of interesting ornaments and sweets that were not common in the humans' festivals. A band at the corner played a soft melody that was so enchanting, it was out of this world. The mixture of lights and sounds of joy drifted lazily and enveloped us; everything was so surreal. 

"Wow... Everything is soooo pretty! And the monsters change almost the same as humans!" I breathed, trying to take in as much as I could. Then I turned to look at my companion, only to blush like a school girl.

Kyuubi looked astounding. The kimono he wore was a white one, with adorable little fox paw prints, and though it may look a tad childish, it accentuated his tall and strong figure. His long, fiery, and normally tousled hair was tied into a pony tail and he had his usual fox mask on the top of his head. As he turned towards me, I quickly looked away before he noticed my blush.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing. Sometimes, humans get lost in here without knowing it."

"Ah! Oro-chan!" I said, remembering what ero-jii told me a few years back.

"Huh, who?"

"Hahaha... nothing."

Kyuubi shrugged and offered a long piece of cloth to me. "Oi Naruto. Tie this on your wrist; you can get lost around here."

"Uhn." I tied one end of the cloth to my right wrist while he tied the other end to his left wrist. It was as if we were holding hands with the exception that our hands were not touching. It was almost romantic and I suddenly remembered the first time I met Kyuubi when he offered the branch to me while he led me out of the forest.

"Haha... This feels like a date."

"...This **is** a date."

"!!" I hastily turned my head away so that he won't see a red-faced me and laugh.

Together we walked on in comfortable silence admist the sea of laughter and music.

* * *

Later in the night, Kyuubi led me to the hill-top near the festival grounds and we watched the twinkling constellations studded in the dark purple sky. 

"Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

"I can't wait for summer any longer..."

I turned my gaze to him and gave him a quizzical look.

Kyuubi's masked head was bowed low. "When you're away, I want to go through the crowd of people just to look for you..." Then he removed his mask, revealing a longing smile and a pair of sorrowful eyes. He donned the mask on me then kissed the lips of the mask.

"This is for you." He smiled that lovely smile of his and I felt incredibly warm yet incredibly painful.

_--I think... next summer, he will never come back to this place again. I think this moment is the end of--_

_

* * *

__**Third Point Of View**_

**Summer Night. _Dark Forest._**

Two boys, one of them masked, with spiky, golden hair and a blue kimono with spirals pattern, and the other taller one with a long red pony tail and a white kimono, walked togerther with hands connected by a piece of cloth. They were strolling under the starry sky down a hill when a young boy suddenly ran behind then alongside them.

"Wa--!!" The little boy yelped as he tripped.

The redhead let out a 'watch out!' and quickly shot out his hand and grabbed the boy before he fell.

The young boy shouted a 'thank you!!' and waved before running off into the lights dotting the tress, signalling the location of the festival grounds. The blonde boy waved back.

The redhead was silent as he looked at his fingers that were becoming lighter and more translucent by the moment.

"Kyuubi?" The blond asked as he stared at his companion. 'Sometimes humans get lost in the forest...'

"!!!... That kid was human?" Naruto yelled.

Kyuubi continued to look at his rapidly disappearing fingers with wide, golden eyes before transferring his wide-eye stare to the other boy.

Naruto cried out worriedly. "Kyuu..."

"Come here Naruto! I can finally touch you!!" Kyuubi laughed as he held out his arms.

Naruto stared at the laughing boy before dashing into his arms. 'Oh _Kami-sama, onegai_! Don't let this moment end!! Please!!' He thought as he felt the strong but gentle arms envelop him in a tight embrace. 'I never thought that he would feel this warm... Please don't go... Please don't leave me... Please, please, please...!'

The redhead nuzzled his love's head and smiled. He was fast disappearing into atoms of light and soon, all that was left was the white kimono that previously covered his body. The blonde remained crouched on the ground, still hugging the garment. He thought he heard a soft 'I love you' before that was carried away by the chilling wind.

"...Me too." A whisper and then tears finally burst from their restraints and trailed down flushed, whiskered cheeks.

_--This place, the place that was called the Dark Forest for all the monsters that were inhabiting here. A shade of green, this place... is where the Kyuubi no Kitsune resided--_

* * *

"_Naruto_." A dark shadow called out behind the trees. Naruto recognized it to be Shukaku. "_Thank you, Naruto. We wished to stay with Kyuubi longer, but Kyuu, he... he finally got his wish to be touched by a human_." 

'He was finally able to hug a human...'

The blonde merely waved to the shadow with a smile before burying his face into the mask that his love used to wear to hide the tears that were falling.

* * *

_I think for this long while, I will not be able to feel excited for a summer to come._

_My heart will hurt and these tears will flow._

_But the warmth that stayed in my hands and the memories of summer will live with me forever._

_'Let's go...' The vision of a smiling redhead holding out his hand slowly dissolved into fragments of light._

_'Let's move on.'_

**::Owari::**

* * *

A/N: 

Well, it's finished. Thanks again to WaterBookLover and Yaoi no Hime for the reviews. And yes, this was adapted from the manga called "Hotaru". A bit of SasuNaru in this one and alot of angst. I kind of stuck to the original ending because I thought its utterly beautiful and it emphazies the theme of loss well. **But** I'll try and add in an epilogue (that will hopefully lighten the whole mood of this story) if I can manage. Right now, I still have to complete _Bizarre Love Triangle _and this other fic, also Naruto, called _Helloo Nurse! _I'll update at a more rapid pace so please support me for the fics to come! (Is this even a good reason..? --") Thank you for reading up to this point and as usual, comments are very much appreciated.

_**Let's move on.**_


	4. Finale Or Prelude?

For disclaimer, please refer to Chapter I

Summary: Naruto meets a mysterious redhead in the Dark Forest. Just who he is?

* * *

**_Natsu no Mori_**

**Final Word**

It was dark. It was extremely dark… and cold. It was unbearably cold. As he went deeper into the tunnel, it got so much darker and colder. His night vision was nearly rendered useless and his thin kimono did nothing to comfort him. Just when he thought he should give up and turn back, the space was suddenly filled with a blinding white light, before transforming into a beautiful plain filled with soft, sweet-smelling grass and bright, cheery flowers.

"What…?"

"Kyuubi, my child…" A deep, ageless voice resonated from above. "Do you curse your fate?"

The fox demon-turned-spirit gently shook his head before smiling at the majestic blue sky. "I do not curse my fate. Nor do I curse this chance given to me, _Inari_-sama."

"Why, my child? Do you not curse the fate of being unable to be with the one and only person you have ever loved? Do you not feel regret?" The voice belonging to the Great God of the Foxes asked again.

Kyuubi closed his eyes and tried to remember all the feelings and thoughts he wanted to express. "I… I never thought I'll ever have the chance to love, _Inari_-sama. Everyday was the same. There was nothing to look forward to and nothing to feel sad about. But when I'm with Naruto, I feel… I feel that I'm really living."

Those eyelids opened again to reveal clear golden orbs that shone brightly with happiness and love. "I looked forward to summer; I searched for interesting places in the wide forest so that Naruto has someplace new to see and to play in; I learned new games from my friends so that Naruto would never be bored with me… When Naruto is gone for the rest of the year, I think back on the times we had… and I'll think of ways to keep him happy and safe with me. Then when spring is over, I'll wait for him at the edge of the forest again. I'll await his appearance. The times with Naruto brought many changes to me and made me feel more alive than any other times. So… so I really, really don't regret anything… I really don't…"

The voice spoke up again, softer and very much kinder this time. "…Then why are you crying, child?"

The redhead hastily wiped his cheeks with his sleeves before taking a deep breath. "I'm crying because… I fear that I've hurt my love. This pain in my heart is… agonizing. I fear that my love would suffer the pain that I'm going through. I don't want that. It's strange… We were so happy together and yet, when we are apart, it hurts so much…"

"Do you wish to love again?"

"Only if it's Naruto." Kyuubi replied resolutely. "I can't stand the thought of loving anyone else."

"Even if he doesn't remember…? Even if he doesn't feel the same way again…?"

"I will never forget this feeling for him. Even if he forgets how he feels for me or even me. I'll never forget him; form or appearance won't matter."

"Very well, my dearest child… For now, rest upon this nothingness, for if the two of you are bound by destiny, you'll one day meet again, I promise you. For now, rest with your brothers and sisters under my warmth…"

A shrine slowly materialized in front of the fox demon and he slowly walked towards it.

As he entered the shrine and slowly kneeled down before the entrance, only one person remained in Kyuubi's mind as he took a final glance of the beautiful bright world. "Naruto…" The doors slid shut.

* * *

"No! Don't enter!!" A blonde shot up from bed, his forehead and entire back soaked in sweat. It took him a few moments before he realized it had been a dream. Looking at the clock, he gave a gasp at the time and dashed to the bathroom. "They're gonna kill me if I'm late!!"

* * *

"Haaa… So it was that dream again? What could it mean though?" Haruno Sakura wondered as she sipped on her coffee. 

I plopped down next to her with my steamed milk and sighed. "Yeah, and I've been having that dream since I became a _Jounin_ and got that porcelain fox mask. What does it mean?"

Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm currently 23 this year. Three years ago, I rose up to the Jounin level, to the surprise of everyone, and recently I've just gotten a mask for my soon-to-come ANBU position. I just haven't gotten the tattoo though; I'm still a little uncomfortable with needles after an opponent threw an entire pouch of senbon at me during my Genin period.

Other Chuunin that have rose up to Jounin as well are my team mates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. It's a bit strange but when I first saw Sasuke, I had this strange feeling of déjà vu and an insane urge to pummel him to bits. Well, I still want to pummel him to bits for being such an arrogant bastard but he's been nicer to me for a while. Wonder why… It's probably nothing to worry about though. I've my Rasengan to kick his ass after all. Mwahahahaha… Go me!!

Speaking of things to worry about, these few years, I've been plagued by the same dream over and over again. It's rather creepy to dream about something that I've no recollection about. I fear I might be losing my sanity soon.

"Hmm, what do you feel when you have that dream? It doesn't really sound scary or anything… but was it scary for you?" My pink-haired companion asked as she looked through her files and then at her watch.

Sakura is really smart so I usually ask her things or about strange phenomenon. At her question, I tilted my head and tried to recall the feelings I had when I had those dreams. "Hm, not that you mention it… it wasn't really scary or anything. But it was just so strange… And I could never hear the name he mentioned clearly, though it kinda sounds like my name. I felt really sad, and very lonely and nostalgic on those nights."

I placed my empty mug on the table and sat back on the couch. "Sometimes, I'll be dreaming of times spent with that redhead… We would be fishing in the streams in a deep forest or we'll be walking through some plains holding a branch together… Sometimes, I'll be really young, like during my Genin period, then sometimes I'll look like I were during my Chuunin period, but the appearance of the redhead never changes. It's weird. I don't even remember seeing that redhead before… Oh! The strangest thing is, I'll be hugging him and he'll disappear before that weird, repetitive dream starts up! Even when I tried not to touch him, the dream me would run into his embrace and he'll just disintegrate!!"

"Heh… That sounds a lot like those 'previous lives' and 'destiny' stuff that Neji talks about." Sakura remarked. Then she stared at her watch and gritted her teeth. "Where the hell are those damn clients anyway? Just because they are some ambassadors from some country doesn't warrant them to be late!!"

"Maa, maa… relax. Sasuke has gone to pick them up at the Hokage's office, after all. Hey, do you really think it's a past-life thing?"

I am really worried here. What if it's like some kind of past-life debt to the redhead in my dream?

"Possible. Besides they did say that the mask you had was cursed. Some say that it was from the Dark Forest. And others have said that the ANBU, who wore this mask, died on his third mission…Even his team got wiped out! That was said to be 40, 50 years ago."

My eyes widen. "EH!? No one told me that!! So my mask is cursed then?! Oh no, it is a bad dream after all…"

"Maa, maa… relax. If that's true, the mask wouldn't be in such a nice condition when you received it."

"But it's still…"

"Ah! There they are!! Quick, clean up the mess, Naruto! Oh yeah, is my hair messy?" Sakura quickly smoothed out the crinkles in her skirt and brushed back the wisps of hair obscuring her eyes. "…Naruto…?"

But I wasn't paying her any attention. In fact, I wasn't seeing nor hearing anything else. Instead, my eyes were riveted on the tall, broad man walking beside Sasuke and other ambassadors. I think I gasped when the man's golden eyes locked onto mine. My mind was a blank suddenly then all thoughts gushed in after that temporary blank. 'That red hair… that body… that face… those eyes… It's him!'

For some reason, my feet started to have a life of their own; my left foot went forward then my right. I was slowly making my way towards that… stranger? Can I still regard him as a stranger? He feels so familiar and… Strange. Why is my heart pounding so quickly and loudly? I've never felt like this even when my mentor made me run round the village 40 times within 30 minutes… And my chest… It feels so overwhelmed with…'

* * *

The mysterious man in my dream suddenly stopped walking and stayed a few feet away from us, drawing curious stares from Sasuke and Sakura, as well as the rest of the group. He looked at me in the eye then smiled a dazzling smile before holding his arms out towards me. 'Come Naruto.' 

Before I realized it, I was in his embrace. His voice was deep and soothing when he whispered in my ear. "I can finally touch you again, Naruto."

_::Flashback::_

_Two boys, one of them masked, with spiky, golden hair and a blue kimono with spirals pattern, and the other taller one with a long red pony tail and a white kimono, walked togerther with hands connected by a piece of cloth. They were strolling under the starry sky down a hill when a young boy suddenly ran behind then alongside them._

_"Wa--!!" The little boy yelped as he tripped._

_The redhead let out a 'watch out!' and quickly shot out his hand and grabbed the boy before he fell._

_The young boy shouted a 'thank you!!' and waved before running off into the lights dotting the tress, signaling the location of the festival grounds. The blonde boy waved back._

_The redhead was silent as he looked at his fingers that were becoming lighter and more translucent by the moment._

_"Kyuubi?" The blond asked as he stared at his companion. 'Sometimes humans get lost in the forest...'_

_"!!!... That kid was human?" Naruto yelled._

_Kyuubi continued to look at his rapidly disappearing fingers with wide, golden eyes before transferring his wide-eye stare to the other boy._

_Naruto cried out worriedly. "Kyuu..."_

_"Come here Naruto! I can finally touch you!!" Kyuubi laughed as he held out his arms._

_Naruto stared at the laughing boy before dashing into his arms. 'Oh Kami-sama, onegai! Don't let this moment end!! Please!!' He thought as he felt the strong but gentle arms envelop him in a tight embrace. 'I never thought that he would feel this warm... Please don't go... Please don't leave me... Please, please, please...!'_

_The redhead nuzzled his love's head and smiled. He was fast disappearing into atoms of light and soon, all that was left was the white kimono that previously covered his body. The blonde remained crouched on the ground, still hugging the garment. He thought he heard a soft 'I love you' before that was carried away by the chilling wind._

_"...Me too." A whisper and then tears finally burst from their restraints and trailed down flushed, whiskered cheeks._

_--This place, the place that was called the Dark Forest for all the monsters that were inhabiting here. A shade of green, this place... is where the Kyuubi no Kitsune resided--_

::_End Flashback_::

* * *

"I remember everything now." I whispered as I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. Kyuubi grinned at me and wiped my tears away, before hugging me tightly again. 

"…_Tadaima_, Naruto."

"…_Okaeri…_ Kyuubi."

We fall in love all over again.

::**_Owari_**::

* * *

A/N: 

Well, this is the epilogue that I ended up with. Actually, I was really tempted to leave it that way but I was reading the reviews again and I decided! 'For these people, I shall crack my head for something happier.' And so, I came up with this... (--)" In case you're wondering why Naruto couldn't remember anything, well, Inari had removed Naruto's memories to make him feel less pain from remembering the loss of his past love so that the reincarnated Naruto could never remember who Kyuubi is. Though the ending is cliché, I hoped you had enjoyed this story. Thanks again for all the reviews and for waiting!

Just to make some things clear, the Inari-sama is not that little boy in the Hidden Mist Village. Also, to clarify some terms and identities:

Genin, Chuunin, Jounin and ANBU are the ranks in the ninja world;

Senbon is the needle thing that Haku threw at Naruto (but Sasuke took the blow for him);

the ANBU that died in the third mission is _the_ Naruto (the very first one) and on his team was Sasuke and some others;

'Tadaima' means 'I'm home';

'Okaeri' means 'Welcome home'.

And that's it!


End file.
